


Sister

by MercurialDewdrop



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Humor, Kotori-centric, One-Shot, POV Third Person, Sakurazukamori!Kotori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialDewdrop/pseuds/MercurialDewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori, the youngest out of the Sakurazukamori, has decided to leave the nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on Feb/2014. Just a possibility I would have liked to see.

If someone would asked Kotori if living in a family of hunters to be was difficult, she wouldn't know what to say. Never mind that one person would already be dead before uttering half the sentence.

For one she, along with her brothers, had been trained since young to wear the title of _Sakurazukamori_ as a second skin. The blood of assassins, murders, bounty hunters- whatever have you; _Sakurazukamori_ were just like any other Clan.. If you exclude the unethical lack of moral code and absurd amount of indifference that everyone in said clan was born with. They were an apathetic lot prone to the _genki_ disease as a facade.

Said disease however, had a bit of a side effect- which apparently, was to go bonkers. At the age of eighteen, Kotori liked to think she had adapted to juggling her social life, along with her job better than most- if the comparison to her brothers said anything.

Seishirou, as the oldest of them all took the title as family head eagerly. Then again, Kotori mused, he probably had some unresolved issues with their mother and thus made killing her a whole lot more easier... Even if she suspected Seishirou had always been somewhat of a Momma's boy... Which was probably why killing her took a toll on his psyche. Either that, or he finally decided to act like the teenager he never was and escape with his first love on a whim. _Yeah right._

Bottom line was, he was the first who left the metaphorical nest.

After him, was Fuuma, who decided _World hopping_ was an interesting past time, just for the heck of it. Not much of a surprise there either, he was even worse than Seishirou, and had more than just a few screws loose. At least the eldest had some semblance of a reason, no matter the fact his 'first love' denied him so hard, that he wouldn't stay in the same world as him.

And so, little Kotori was alone... _Was._

“...Oh, aren't you the Witch who has my brothers indebted?”

In all her youthful glory, the woman at the other side of the mirror slipped easily a content grin, as if pleased Kotori remembered her “Now that,” she paused to blow some smoke from her pipe, a glimmer of something akin to amusement in her eyes “I haven't been called. Debts are not my preferred payment method”

Which meant they were unusual, which meant, somehow both of her brothers managed to bargain with the _Witch of Wishes_ and still exploit a loophole. “...Really?” This time, the smile on her face felt natural. Family pride still existed in her after all “Nii-chan and _Aniue_ were fortunate, then.”

She did not comment further on it, in fact, Kotori had the impression the Witch wasn't looking at her at all, if the lax expression she wore was anything to go by.

Seconds passed by and all she could do was wait patiently, as the woman returned from her musings. As if she never had stopped speaking, she continued “You have a wish”

Was this how she acquired clients, checking from mirror to mirror until some poor sucker sold their soul? The parallels between her and a common salesman were certainly entertaining. Despite the amusing perspective, the next smile she gave didn't quite reach her eyes this time “I... I want to leave.” her voice much more subdued than the cheerful chirp before, and she couldn't help but waver _(you were always the weakest, weren't you?_ ). Kotori found uncomfortable how those deep, opaque wine red eyes stared from the other side of the mirror.

Feeling the need to explain herself, she continued “My wish, is the same as my brothers.” and although she had only crossed paths with Fuuma once after he left, Kotori believed the world hopping had done him some good.

It was unexpected, to encounter his brother after years his disappearance one day on a catacomb she decided to use for shelter against an oncoming storm. One moment she was building a fire, the next the ceiling was caving on itself in the shape of some dimensional distortion to plop his brother next to her.

He aged, looking about to begin his second decade when he should had been in his mid twenties the way she was now. His smile hadn't changed, it was the same as always- but instead of having an air of careless abandon for his safety like he always had, there was something else in his eyes. It was the same spark Seishirou had when he made the deal with the Witch, wherein he returned from that particular hunt and no longer wished to take any other job.

The day she spent with him had proved her suspicions. He no longer rushed forward, counting only on his own ability to back him up, instead he planned a step ahead. He was careful, resolute. As if he had something bigger to aim for. All in all, it was a welcome change; his brother had met someone, or experienced something that made him change. Something worth living for. 

She wanted to have that too.

Yes, this was her wish. “I want to leave this world, and find what is meant for me.” To have something for her, something – or dare she say – _someone_ , who she would leave everything behind for. Whom she would chase no matter the price. Hunters thrill on the chase, did they not?

( _But you aren't like them, you can't kill in cold blood. Your sin is of a different brand, that which your family despises so much. The taboo of a martyr, your sin to hope, the way kindness hasn't entirely fled your veins in a way fate will surely condemn you for it._

_Your wish-_ -)

The Witch didn't comment immediately afterward, perhaps giving her time to think some more about her wish. So once again, Kotori waited with a hint of measured excitement for her verdict.

When it came however...

“Your wish, its _hitsuzen._ ” 

Her eyes were somber and  _frighteningly cold_.


End file.
